


Blackthorn Blossoms

by attaboyatticus



Category: Disco Elysium (Video Game)
Genre: Beware, Flowers, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Language of Flowers, M/M, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, no beta because im dumb, this was the product of a 3am idea, um it gets horny so. warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:21:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29235984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/attaboyatticus/pseuds/attaboyatticus
Summary: ENCYCLOPEDIA - Tomorrow is Jour Des Poumon D'or, or Poumon Day. It’s a holiday created by Dolores Dei to celebrate love of all kinds, romantic and platonic. People take their significant others out on dates, treat themselves to nice days, give family members tokens of appreciation, and give gifts to friends.SUGGESTION - You’ve been trying to come up with some sort of gift for Kim for the past few days, despite his repeated insistence that you needn’t worry, and that he doesn’t need a gift to know how much you care for him.-little valentines day inspired fic! :)
Relationships: Harry Du Bois & Kim Kitsuragi, Harry Du Bois/Kim Kitsuragi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44





	1. Chapter 1

YOU - You’ve been staring at the ceiling for a little over an hour. 

INLAND EMPIRE - _It_ has been staring back--judging and bouncing back the ideas you’ve been throwing at it. 

MISERABLE POPCORN CEILING - Flowers are too desperate. Just a note would be fine. 

YOU - Yeah, but what _kind_ of note?

MISERABLE POPCORN CEILING - I don’t know. I’m a ceiling. 

RHETORIC (Failure) - Shit. It’s got a point.

YOU - You huff and roll onto your side, looking instead at your nightstand. Your gaze falls on a framed photo of you and Kim. 

Lena, the cryptozoologist, took this photo of the two of you. Ever since the discovery of the Insulindian Phasmid, you’ve dragged Kim to her and Morell’s home to find a new cryptid to hunt. 

VOLITION - You did. And by the Innocences, you found one. You couldn’t get a photo--not this time, unfortunately--but they took your word for it. And in celebration, you had a small party, much to your partner’s chagrin.

EMPATHY - Deep down, he enjoyed it. He may have been tight-lipped and exasperated while offered tea and macarons by the elderly scientists, but many times during the night you’d catch him smiling into his cup of blackcurrant at the quaint merriment surrounding him.

YOU - You sigh happily. 

PHYSICAL INSTRUMENT - Good god, you’re getting soft. How many days a week do you work out, again? Whatever it is, it clearly isn’t enough.

YOU - You tear your sight away from the photo and look down at your pillow. It still smells like him from the last time he slept at your place.

ENCYCLOPEDIA - Tomorrow is Jour Des Poumon D'or, or Poumon Day. It’s a holiday created by Dolores Dei to celebrate love of all kinds, romantic and platonic. People take their significant others out on dates, treat themselves to nice days, give family members tokens of appreciation, and give gifts to friends.

SUGGESTION - You’ve been trying to come up with _some_ sort of gift for Kim for the past few days, despite his repeated insistence that you needn’t worry, and that he doesn’t need a gift to know how much you care for him.

INLAND EMPIRE - And yet your dreams say differently. _She_ says differently, and you want to prove Her wrong. 

VOLITION - You want to prove _yourself_ wrong. 

YOU - You return to staring at the ceiling, idly fidgeting with the hem of your sheets. 

PHYSICAL INSTRUMENT - Just buy him some expensive lung-shaped chocolates. Nothing speaks louder than spending money on someone you love. It’s like flexing your muscles but in a capitalistic manner. 

DRAMA - No, no, that won’t do. Take him out on a date. Perhaps go to see a show at the theatre? 

ELECTROCHEMISTRY - A date’s a good idea, but maybe go somewhere that’s _not_ infested with binos and nerds of the highest caliber. Go to a bar! Go somewhere sexy! Take him home and let him fuck your brains out!

VOLITION - As much as the thought excites you, you deem it a bit too crass.

INTERFACING - He likes cars. Get him something related to that. Maybe a new toolset? Coupris Merchandise? Why not let him take you out for a drive?

YOU - Coupris merch… 

ENCYCLOPEDIA (Failure) - You know that they sell cars, tools, and car accessories, but never heard about any ‘merch’ they may have sold. 

INLAND EMPIRE - However, you can imagine what it could be; tiny models of cars. Driving gloves and jackets. Leather and suede blended with hand-embroidered images of motor carriages and logos. Thousands of reàl worth of luxury clothing.

LOGIC - Luxury clothing that, if bought, would cause you to definitely miss rent for the next few months. 

VOLITION - Best to stay away from the expensive options.

SUGGESTION - Kim isn’t that kind of guy anyways. He doesn’t get won over by material goods.

YOU - Then what do I do?

CONCEPTUALIZATION - Make him something. 

YOU - A trace of a memory flashes before you in your mind’s eye. Sweaty teenagers gathered in a gymnasium, dressed in garish and ill-fitting outfits, holding macaroni art and lung-shaped cards made of yellow construction paper. 

Yellow and silver streamers hang from the walls. You’re standing with the other teachers, supervising the dance. There’s a paper cup of spiked punch in your hand. 

INLAND EMPIRE - Another lifetime.

YOU - You shake the thought away. 

CONCEPTUALIZATION - There’s more to Poumon Day art than juvenile art projects. Write a love letter. Maybe a poem?

ESPRIT DE CORPS - You know that Kim appreciates the written word, what with his love for note-taking and order.

YOU - You sit up and get out of bed with a newfound purpose, heading for the small pad of paper on your kitchen table that you usually reserve for shopping lists and notes. You turn on a light, sit down, pick up a pen, and stare blankly at the white expanse in front of you. 

ELECTROCHEMISTRY - Write about how hot he is.

SAVOIR FAIRE - Write about how cool he is.

ESPRIT DE CORPS - Write about how connected you feel to him.

SHIVERS - Write about him, compared to the grand scheme of things. 

ENCYCLOPEDIA - Write about your memories with him.

EMPATHY - Write about how he makes you feel.

CONCEPTUALIZATION - _Write._

YOU - You feel the pen hit the paper, and you let out everything you’ve ever felt for him.

VOLITION - Except the horny parts. We are _not_ going to make him read about all the things we want him to do to us in bed.

ELECTROCHEMISTRY - Maybe later in the day, though, after you’ve brought him home and loosened up a little…

LOGIC (Failure) - That _could_ be a little hot. Write a separate letter after you’re finished with this one.

YOU - You end up writing two entire pages of heartfelt words. Paragraphs upon paragraphs of love and admiration lay before you. After a few more minutes of writing, and a moment of doubt, you have 1/3rd of a page of lustful ramblings as well. 

You yawn. You’ve been up for quite a while--it’s time to go to bed, for _real_ this time.

COMPOSURE (Failure) - You accidentally bump into a few things as you trudge through your dark apartment and collapse into bed. 

INLAND EMPIRE - The blankets wrapped around you whisper sweet things to your weary muscles. 

YOU - You close your eyes and finally sleep.

\---

HALF-LIGHT - You’re going to be late. Run. Run. RUN.

YOU - You ended up sleeping in about 20 minutes too late. You spent another 10 minutes trying to find an envelope for your illustrious letter, and finally make it out the door with 5 minutes until work starts.

PHYSICAL INSTRUMENT - You’re jogging through the streets as fast as you can. You’re not in shape enough to full-on sprint, but this’ll do. 

ENCYCLOPEDIA - There’s still 4 blocks left. It is now 7:06. 

PERCEPTION - The shops and homes you’re running past are adorned with lungs and gold-colored decorations. 

REACTION SPEED - Wait--there! A flower shop! Top off your letter with a small bouquet. 

YOU - You stop suddenly and stare at the shopfront. In front of you are various extravagant flower arrangements and signs offering sales for Poumon Day.

PHYSICAL INSTRUMENT - Hang on. Didn’t we agree with the ceiling that flowers were for namby-pamby losers?

SUGGESTION - Get something small and elegant. You’re already late for work, a few more minutes wouldn’t hurt.

YOU - Despite your better judgement, you walk in and find the shop to be relatively empty, save for a few customers.

EMPATHY - They’re in pretty much the same boat as you--going to work and trying to find something special for their loved ones.

ENCYCLOPEDIA (Failure) - You have no idea what any of these flowers mean, and the small cards lining the shelves with explanations are too wordy for you to stop and read fully. You _do_ know that bay leaves were a common component of bouquets handed to various sports stars, including your beloved Contact Mike.

YOU - Do you think Kim would like that..?

ESPRIT DE CORPS - Absolutely not. Get on with it.

YOU - You continue to hurriedly scan the walls, searching for something, _anything_ that’s small enough to be inconspicuous while also showing some amount of care put into it. 

PERCEPTION - Blues and reds and pinks and whites blur before you until your eyes finally land on a small glass vase holding a few flowers with a neat little yellow bow tied around the middle. 

YOU - You snatch it up and walk to the sales counter.

ALL-KNOWING FLORIST - A youthful-looking person greets you. “Good morning, and welcome to Laurestines and Agrimony. How can I help you?”

YOU - You place the vase down on the counter, saying, “I’d, uh, like to buy this.”

ALL-KNOWING FLORIST - The employee looks down at your selection, and their eyebrows shoot up. 

“Oh, my. That’ll be..” they pause, looking at the catalogue in front of them for a short second, “..✤11.80, please.”

YOU - You get out your wallet and hand them the money while you wait for them to get a bag for your purchase.

ALL-KNOWING FLORIST - “So, I presume this is for someone important?”

YOU - “Um, yeah. He’s my partner.”

ALL-KNOWING FLORIST - “Putting it a bit lightly, don’t you think?” they ask, smiling.

YOU - You narrow your eyes slightly. “I mean, um..”

AUTHORITY - Don’t give them what they want. This is _your_ love life, not them.

YOU - You shake your head. “Nah, I don’t think so.”

ALL-KNOWING FLORIST - They aren’t fooled. They chuckle as they place your receipt into the paper bag containing the flowers, and wave goodbye when you leave, shouting, “Good luck! He’ll love it!”

DRAMA (Failure) - They saw right through you and you do _not_ like it.

LOGIC - Keeping the gift close to your chest, you begin jogging again towards the Precinct. 

ESPRIT DE CORPS - It takes some time--and some rude remarks from your fellow officers--before you finally sit down at your desk and say good morning to the lieutenant in front of you.

KIM KITSURAGI - He raises an eyebrow. “I assume you slept in?”

YOU - You nod. “Sorry about that. I was up late last night.”

KIM KITSURAGI - He believes you. Long past are the days of drinking yourself to sleep and coming into the office incredibly hungover; he trusts you, and judging by the way he’s looking at the bag in your hand, is putting together the pieces of what could’ve happened.

YOU - You set it down in front of him. It looks like some of the water didn’t survive your run to work, unfortunately, as a dark stain permeates some of the bottom.

KIM KITSURAGI - “Harry, you didn’t need to…” he smiles softly. 

YOU - “I _wanted_ to. There’s, uh, a letter in there, too. Sorry if it’s wet.”

KIM KITSURAGI - He takes out the small vase and places it at the corner of his desk.

COMPOSURE - His eyes widen as he analyzes the flowers.

YOU - “Oh god, not you too..”

KIM KITSURAGI - “Hm?”

YOU - “The florist at the shop I got these at had that same look,” you explain, frowning a little, “Is flower symbolism some sort of language that everyone except me knows?”

KIM KITSURAGI - “No,” he says, picking up the small stack of paperwork in front of him, “It’s just something I learned a long while ago. It’s not particularly useful, but it’s fun to know. I’ll tell you what it means later.”

He drops the paperwork on your desk. “Now then, you still need to finish your report of the last case we completed--Think of it as another gift for Jour Des Poumon D'or,” he orders.

YOU - You give him one last sweet look before begrudgingly getting to work.


	2. Chapter 2

KIM KITSURAGI - “Oh, Harry..” he mumbles against your mouth.

ELECTROCHEMISTRY - Kim ended up wanting to go to your place after work. ‘For the occasion’, he had said.

SUGGESTION - And now he’s grinding his thigh into your crotch, moaning your name and trying to get your clothes off.

YOU - You stand over him, pushing him against the kitchen table as you press your tongue against his. Kim’s hands wander up your bare chest, and the cool skin of his hands makes you shiver. You nip at his neck in retaliation.

KIM KITSURAGI - He grips at your shirt, clinging on to it as he turns his head to give you more ease of access to his throat.

YOU - “Kim,” you breathe between leaving marks, “What did those flowers mean? The ones I gave you.”

KIM KITSURAGI - He groans. “They’re.. One of them is bellflower, which means unwavering love,” he begins.

YOU - “Next?” you ask, leaning further into him as you bite and kiss your way down his neck. 

KIM KITSURAGI - He’s forced to back down closer to the tabletop, now supporting himself with his elbows. “O-orange roses mean,” he sucks in a breath, “Desire and passion..”

YOU - You make it to his collarbone when you prompt him again. “And then?”

KIM KITSURAGI - “White clover means promise.. _Fuck,_ _Harry--_ and blue hyacinths mean--mean constancy.”

YOU - You pause to help take off Kim’s shirt before you begin feeling up his sides and kissing him. “Anything else?” you whisper.

KIM KITSURAGI - “Rainflower. Requited love, atonement, and--”

YOU - You cut him off by biting softly at his lower lip. 

KIM KITSURAGI - He fondles the bulge in your pants with one hand and tugs at your hair with the other. 

YOU - “Kim..!” 

KIM KITSURAGI - “Do  _ not _ cut me off like that again.”

ELECTROCHEMISTRY -  _ God, _ it’s hot when he does that.

KIM KITSURAGI - “As I was saying, rainwater means requited love, atonement, and ‘I will never forget you’,” he recites, adding pressure to your dick.

YOU - “Well, would you say it’s--Would you say it’s alright for a gift?”

KIM KITSURAGI - “Of course,” he smiles.

ESPRIT DE CORPS - He already expressed his appreciation after work, when he had time to read your letter, but doesn’t mind saying it again. 

SUGGESTION - His attention is elsewhere. Why?

YOU - You realize that Kim is looking off to his left, and following his line of sight, you see that he’s looking at  _ it _ .

ELECTROCHEMISTRY - The wishlist of things he could do to you that you wrote last night.

KIM KITSURAGI - To your dismay, he removes the hand on your erection to pick up the notepad to inspect it closer.

COMPOSURE - if you weren’t blushing before, you sure as hell are now. 

YOU - “Um. I wrote that last night. I, uh.. Forgot about it.”

KIM KITSURAGI - He smirks as his eyes scan the page. “I assume you still want..  _ This _ ?”

YOU - You nod a little enthusiastically. “Yes. God, yes. Please.”

KIM KITSURAGI - He coaxes you off of him and takes you by the hand, leading you to your bedroom.

EMPATHY - All arousal aside, he was touched by your efforts today. He’s happy to be spending tonight with you.

And you are, too.

-

_~~Hey~~ _ _ Dear Kim,  _

_ It’s Poumon Day. And seeing as we’ve been together for a while, I wanted to do something special for you. I know you said it was okay if I didn’t, but hey, when else am I going to get the chance to do this?  _

_ When we first met I was a mess. I didn’t know what money was. I didn’t even know what planet I was on. But you helped me, however annoying it was to do, and I appreciate that. A lot. _

_ You’re cool, Kim. i know I say that a lot but it’s really really really true. You’re the coolest person in all of the RCM. You look cool when you smoke, when you drive, when you’re angry, when you’re arresting a suspect, etc etc. You’re cool.  _

_ You’re also really really handsome. Um. Yeah. I think your hands are pretty and your hair is really soft and your eyes are cool and I’m sorry if this entire letter is corny but oh my god. _

_ You’re incredibly kind, too. You gave me a chance when no one else would. And now look at us! I’m clean and I take showers. And that’s all thanks to you.  _

_ I hope you don’t mind all the times I’ve done weird stuff or blasted disco music in your car.  _

_ I love you lots, Kim. _

~~_ Your pal  _ ~~

~~_ Your boyfr _ ~~

~~_ From the irrepressible miracle himself _ ~~

~~_ Your partner _ ~~

_ XOX _

_ Harry _

**Author's Note:**

> ACK this was a fever dream to write. hope yall liked!!
> 
> (according to wikipedia, blackthorn flowers mean "Fate, protection, hope against adversity, [and] good fortune"!)
> 
> hope yall have a good night!! feel free to check me out on twitter at @horsetailthread :)


End file.
